


Nothing Happened

by akaya



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaya/pseuds/akaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Happened

+

 

 _You can tell me if there is someone else. I'm an adult_ , he said and Peter sat there, unmoving - like a puppet whose strings got cut – not seeing; not daring to look up and see the disappointment in those warm, kind eyes. It would kill him, slowly and painfully and the sight in those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his days.

He kissed him this morning, before going to the office, content and happy in the four walls of their bedroom, _his bedroom now_. He kissed him, and Peter smiled, a bit shyly, and it was so fucking perfect that morning.

But it was safer that way, it was for his own good. The job required it and Peter couldn't risk them getting to him if something happens, and that way nothing will happen.

Nothing happened. Nothing.

But it still hurts. God, it still hurts and Peter feels like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stepped on, and he could do nothing about it. He did this to himself, to him. He helped them, agreeable and pliant in the hands of invisible force as it steered him and put words into his mouth. All for the greater good.

 _Maybe if he cries long enough_ , he thinks, gross sobbing echoing through the walls of the now empty apartment. _It will get easier_. After all, tears supposedly have a power to mend things that are broken, but Peter knows – even know, with the sadness and anger pounding under his skull – that he shouldn't wish for that. It will be only easier to break him again.

And like that he can pretend he's always been like this.  
He can pretend that nothing happened.

 **End**

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble, no beta.  
> Comments, kudos & critics always appreciated.


End file.
